A Desperate Measure
by Enzo-Ryu
Summary: The Scalchop Queen, Mijuka, is angered and yet saddend after the events in Hell's Kitchen. And now it's up to her trainer, Spriggangirl, to find out what is going on. (The characters In this story belong to Nintendo and FOX Studios. My OC, Spriggangirl, only belongs to me.)


The trip from visiting the world's famous Hell's Kitchen, owned by Gordon Ramsay, has shattered the Hotachi queen, Mijuka, in pieces after being told to shut her mouth, in a cruel, bashful matter from a "chef" that angered her to no end.

While Spriggangirl finished making dinner for her family, she served the meal to Mijuka for her to enjoy the scrumptious Korean Chicken Curry, but an upsetting look on her face made Spriggangirl questioned as to why Mijuka would feel that way. But now, her appetite wasn't ready to take a small bite of Spriggangirl's delicious food.

"Umm... Mijuka, is something the matter? You seemed very quiet, today." She said.

Mijuka replied: "No... Nothing... Spriggangirl, may I take a walk around the neighborhood for a momemt?"

"Well... Sure, Mijuka. I'll be with you in a while and we can talk about something that is bothering you, okay?"

"Okay." Mijuka anwsered, as she took her crown and cloak and walked outside for a breath of fresh air. Or so she thought.

Mijuka quietly walked around Spriggangirl's neighborhood, secretly crying while trying to hide her face from the public for no one to see. Some people felt sorry for the Scalchop queen to be sadden while others like Caesar and Oshawott tried to make things better for her. But, still to no avail. The person who was responsible for Mijuka's rage against them was none other than a idiotic man named Joseph, who cursed at her for standing up for the Michelin star chef.

It seems that Joseph gave her a bigger impact than she thought it would.

Joseph was someone that never had a respectful manner, yet was hated for acting like a moron to everyone in Hell's Kitchen; especially Ramsay. Mijuka hardly ever thought to herself as to why a jerk like Joseph could be placed there and be an asshole to her. Just because of acting like a tough guy; he boasted that he came from the Navy, treating everyone like crap. Yet, several days later, Gordon Ramsay finally took matters into his own hands and kicked him out for cursing him and the other people out in Hell's Kitchen. An attitude like that will take you nowhere in sight.

"No one tells me to shut up... Nobody tells me to SHUT up! NOBODY!" She bursted out her voice so loud, that it almost surprised the entire neighborhood. Sitting down with her cloak on her face, Mijuka cried quietly in the bench; wishing that she would give that Joseph guy a bash in the head with her scalchop.

Thinking about the tragic incident in Hell's Kitchen just makes it even more of a upsetting time for Mijuka, remembering of what happened at that time. Being in the middle of the confrontation between Ramsay and Joseph, Mijuka jumped in to defend Gordon Ramsay from him; raising her voice in a angry-like tone.

"What's your damn problem, you asshole?! You have no right to talk to Mr. Ramsay like that!"

"Shut your f*ckin' mouth, you little bitch! I don't give a f*ck about you, nor your f*ckin' friends, so f*ck you!"

"What?!" Mijuka replied as she was ready to take out her scalchop and attack the wretched bastard who'd never earn the title chef for his lack of integrity and respect. As Joseph walked out of Hell's Kitchen, kicked out for disrespecting the contestants and the world famous chef, Mijuka threw down a plate and broke it into pieces, shocking both Ramsay and the contestants for being cursed at in front of everyone. She began to cry inside the lounge, demanding herself to keep calm, but it became more painful as she packed her things and was ready to go back to Spriggangirl's house in NYC. Before Mijuka could leave back to NYC, she heard a knock on the door. "Y-Yes, come in." Mijuka spoke in a sobbing-like voice. The door opened up and it was none other than Gordon Ramsay, himself.

"Mijuka... are you alright? Are you feeling better?" He spoke respectively.

"No, Mr. Ramsey... I'm not alright, not for the way that jerk said to me." Mijuka replied while the world famous chef stood by and watched her pack her things as he helps Mijuka go to the airport, along with his bodyguards so she could go back to her trainer & friend. Before leaving, Ramsay told her: "Listen to me Mijuka... Keep your head up high and don't let this incident make you feel upset about it. You know better than anyone else, Mijuka, and you have a good heart."

"Thank... You... So... Much, Mr. Ramsay. Thank you." Speaking and hugging Gordon Ramsay at the same time, Mijuka kept her head up high. The memories began to fade away as a familiar voice was heard from a person saying her name. "Mijuka... Mijuka... Mijuka."

"Huh? Spriggangirl, was that you saying my name?"

"Yes, it was me saying your name, Mijuka. Mind if I sit next to you? It's important for me to know what seems to be wrong about." Spriggangirl spoke calmly.

"Sure... There's a seat right next to me that's vacant..." Mijuka accidentally said; despite being upset at that day when she was cursed out. But too late for that, though.

"You know something, Mijuka... If I ever did come across that jerkass, Joseph-guy, I'd give him a deserving punch in the face, by knocking out his teeth in his f*ckin' mouth!"

"Spriggangirl, it's not like that jerk is ever gonna appear right in front of us to get his punishment- Even though, it would be a great time to see that really happen- unless you have the powers of a psychic."

Folding her arms like an army Sargent, Spriggangirl got up from the bench and watched quietly as Mijuka jumped up from the bench; wiping her tears and decided to go back with her trainer to her home. "I know how you feel, Mijuka... But to make you feel better and to healing your heart, I may."

Hearing those words made the scalchop queen feel better about her trainer and her family as she followed Spriggangirl back home and to eat her Korean curry to make her day. Oshawott hugged Mijuka in a friendly manner as Caesar kissed her on her forehead; happy to see her again. Mijuka may have felt better, but who knows... She still holds a grudge against Joseph, but at least her friends are there for her.

At least Mijuka knows they care about it, after all.


End file.
